


Star Trek: Icarus

by Méabh-Alis Fjäder (TheFeatherSystem)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Andorians, Betazoid, Cerebral Palsy, Chaptered, Delta Quadrant, Denobulans, Disabled Character, Esper - Freeform, Eugenics Wars (Star Trek), Exile, Exploration, Fanfiction, Found Family, Fully OC cast, Human, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Neurological Disorders, Original Character(s), Orion, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Post-Star Trek Online, Psionics, Science Fiction, Section 31 (Star Trek), Slavery, Socialism, Space Exploration, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek Future, Starfleet, United Federation of Planets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeatherSystem/pseuds/M%C3%A9abh-Alis%20Fj%C3%A4der
Summary: The ongoing missions of the U.S.S. Icarus, A ship made to be a lab, hospital, home and prison for controversial starfleet captain Ariona Emerson. Icarus is a unique and as of yet unreplicatable section 31 blackship prototype utilizing advanced technology to make first contact and assist struggling cultures chiefly in a medical and research capacity as it maps not only large sections of as of yet unknown space in the Delta Quadrant, but also seeks to map a galactic genome in the hopes of furthering our understanding of diseases, disorders and the evolutionary history of the milky way.(Author's Note: I have rated this work explicit for my own soundness of mind as while I do not at the moment of beginning this work intend to move it in a more graphic direction, that is a possible line I will cross and do not intend to censor this work. This is due to part of the inspiration behind Star Trek: Icarus to be being able to dive into the piece of life in starfleet and aboard starships that are generally missing from the canonical show. This essentially means more detail of how the crew lives and is affected by their travels and living includes gore, death, and sex. Though pushing them as a main theme is not my intention.)





	Star Trek: Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An appendix of terms, characters, and other vocabulary for better understanding or just a reminder if the reader forgets about one or more that haven't been mentioned in a while. Feel free to skip this chapter and start at chapter two once it is posted as without the text there really isn't much here. I chose to place this at the start of the work because I do not know how to work this site or if there is an easy way to place it at the back as would be normal.  
> Appendix A is places (I will not include canonical places such as the delta quadrant in this appendix just the new ones.) Appendix B is characters while Appendix C is for Xenoanthropological and Xenozoological lifeforms. Appendix D is for technobabble.  
> I will be editing this chapter as terms are added to the body of the text, meaning that at the moment as I type this it is blank.

Appendix A:  
Appendix B:  
Appendix C:  
Appendix D:


End file.
